Conventionally, the power supply of an electrical system (e.g., for distributing electrical power on aircraft and other vehicles) utilizes multiple input power sources to provide a single digital logic supply voltage (Vcc) along with complementary analog supply voltages (+/−Vss). Recently, however, such electrical systems are more dependent upon digital circuitry design including microprocessors, microcontrollers, Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs), etc. Due to the increased reliance on digital technology for vehicle power distribution systems, the failure of the logic supply voltage Vcc may result in a shutdown of the entire system.
Furthermore, the electrical power requirements of the new generation of vehicles have significantly changed. For example, in aerospace systems, there has been a shift from predominately mechanical or electromechanical control to predominantly electronic and computer-based control. Thus, Solid State Power Controllers (SSPCs) are replacing contacts and relays for switching electrical power to various components. However, when a single DC power source is supplied to a large number of SSPC channels, the failure of a single SSPC can cause a chain failure affecting the other SSPC channels.
Thus, it would be advantageous to minimize the adverse effects in an electrical power system resulting from the failure of a single digital logic supply voltage (Vcc) or a single SSPC channel.